


Cuddles

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, everyone is HAPPY and SAFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Kuro wants to cuddle.(I feel in love with this ship so have a small drabble about them being cute)





	Cuddles

The feeling of hot breath against his neck was what woke Lance up. He opened his eyes, but he struggled to keep them open, trying to overcome his sleepiness. Training with the other Paladins, that afternoon, had drained him of all his energy. Taking a shower after that and getting in bed had been so satisfying to Lance.   
His eyelids closed and he was about to drift back to sleep when arms suddenly encircled him, which startled him and made him snap out of his drowsiness. 

 

“What!?” Lance squirmed to get out of the grip until he looked down at the metal arm that was resting against his chest, and immediately recognized who it was that was laying next to him.

 

“Kuro?”

 

Lance let himself be pulled closer towards him. Kuro’s chest pressed against his back and Lance felt so small, although he always felt like that when he was standing next to Kuro.   
“What’s wrong?”  
Kuro was not in the mood to talk about whatever was bothering him, so he instead nuzzled his nose on top of Lance’s head, briefly smelling the fragrance that the shampoo had left on Lance’s hair. Good thing Lance took a shower or Kuro probably wouldn’t be wanting to cuddle with a sweaty and smelly Lance. 

 

Lance didn’t ask again about what had upset Kuro. Maybe he got into another fight with Shiro. Maybe Allura scolded him again. Or maybe Kuro simply wanted to have some time with Lance.  
Lance pressed his head slightly against Kuro’s chest, trying to get even closer to him. 

Kuro noticed this and held him closer.


End file.
